uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 9/@comment-99.98.149.108-20140520071957/@comment-99.98.149.108-20140521234815
Let's be honest...the "common" as you call them are still caught up in the distraction of the daily grind, and are lucky if they are the Safety level of Maslow's Hierarchy...most are in survival mode, or are too distracted by the idealogy that they must have this or consume that. Commodity is their shackle. Frankly, I think it would be insulting to imply par with the "commoner" to anyone that has taken the effort to even patron this site. There is brilliance in these forums. How I came about my knowledge is though self-reliance and years of research. I have hinted numerous times as to what I feel was a major breakthough in contributing to my awakening. This happened when I thought I had it all figured out, but only killed my ego, freeing me of the confides of my own mental boundaries, and opening my eyes even further to what was in front of me all along. The man who conjured Time Wave Zero did so whilst pioneering modern understanding of this tool. The "it" is both conceptual and alive as we speak. "It" is shaped by each and every thought that enters our existence. "It" is supressed knowledge of a power that when tapped into, can make anything possible, or rather, "it" is that power. ...and yes, "it" is something provable. Research the Double Slit Experiment. Understand waves and the nature of existence. The more precise you can measure them, the more you can avoid interference/cancelization. The less interference, the more you can harness their power. Timing is key. Kundalini. 528hz. 432hz. Also, understand the concept of mob mentality. Know that there is an energy that can be derived from a crowd that is pure and intoxicating. Orchestrate this energy. Primal emotions are most powerful. Ask any lead singer...When on stage, they become "gods". Their power of suggestion is unlimited. "Good" or "evil" matters not, what only matters is intensity and stimulation. Great orators are masters of manipulating this energy. Pair these two concepts. Shed your old skin. Create the world YOU desire. *****Interesting info******* The numbers 432 and 528 have deep ancient cosmological meanings and connotations. They are also both vitally important in universal construction. Victor Showell, math scientist, has discovered some interesting relationships between those 2 unique numbers. The first simple association is: 528 + 432 = 960 528 – 432 = 96 Let’s take look at the other: 432 / 528 = 0.81 81 81 81 81~ 1 + {432 / 528} = 1.81 81 81 81~ 528 x 1.81 81 81 81~ = 960 432 / 1.81 81 81 81~ = 237.6 x 10 = 2376 = 4 x 756 (Khufu pyramid base length in feet) It has been proven that 432Hz and 528Hz are woven together mathematically. Simple calculations show that they both give key numbers for universal construction: 528 / 432 = ~1.2 4320 x 1.2 = 5184 = 72 squared 4320 / 1.2 = 3600 Both 432Hz and 528Hz have many interesting relationships with the Universe. For example: 528 / 6 (the number of main Solfeggio tones) = 88 It takes 88 Earth days for Mercury to complete an orbit of the Sun. And, as you may already know, Mercury is named the “winged messenger of the gods.” 432 / 528/432 = 360 The circle is 360 degrees, the expression ‘do not fear’ is used 360 times in the Bible (according to Pastor Richard Wurmbrand), 360 years equals one divine year in Hindu mythology. 360 reduces to 3 + 6 + 0 = 9. John Keely, an expert in electromagnetic technologies, wrote that the vibrations of “thirds, sixths, and ninths, were extraordinarily powerful.” The major Toltec complex of Teotihuacan in Mexico has used the great Pyramid of the Sun with a base total of 864 STU (Standard Teotihuacan Units), which is double the number 432. Each side of the Pyramid of the Sun is 216 STU, which is precisely half of 432, or 3 x 72. The STU was the Toltec measure unit and, as is related in their myths, was passed to them by the gods from the stars. It is readily apparent from a simple mathematical analysis that A=444Hz C(5)=528Hz and A=432Hz are harmonically related. The harmony can be proven by simply subtracting 432 from 444. It yields 12; where 1 + 2 = 3 in Pythagorean math. If we take 528 and subtract 444, then we can also get 12 or 3. Next, let’s take 528 and subtract 432 to get 96; where 9 + 6 = 15; and 1 + 5 = 6. This result is identical to 5 + 2 + 8 = 15 or 6. These sets of numbers: 3s, 6s, 9s and 8s are always exclusively represented by these special natural pure tones, their scales, and their harmonics. This is precisely what Leonardo da Vinci’s mentors emphasized about cosmic scales and mathematics. See you soon.... -*-Eye of Horus-*-